


Farfort and Southtown

by prettypinklass



Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening x Undertale [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Echo Flowers (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: Spoilers for Undertale and Fire Emblem: Awakening
Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening x Undertale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720222
Kudos: 1





	Farfort and Southtown

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Undertale and Fire Emblem: Awakening

Warning: Spoilers for the video game Undertale.

♡

Entering Farfort again, the child followed the path, entering some tall grass. 

"Hey Vaike!" they looked up, seeing Owain again. Another blond stood ahead of him, holding an axe. 

"Huh? Of course! The dark swordsman fought the Plegian with valor!" 

He didn't hear the response. 

"W… well, no…" 

"But, well the thing is-" 

"I understand… I'll help." 

Owain left. 

The child began to move. 

The stranger saw him. He readied his axe, moving closer. 

The child didn't breathe, staying perfectly still for 5 seconds. 

The stranger left. they came out of the tall glass, and another child ran out next to him.

"Did you see that?!" He exclaimed, "Man, Vaike was looking right at'chya!" 

The child tilted his head to the side. 

"Oh, sorry," he laughed, "Ma' names Donnel. Nice to meet'chya! I'm going to go on ahead, see ya!" 

He ran off ahead. The child tilted his head, before shaking it and following. 

Farfort was a quiet place. The echo flowers didn't do much, just repeat anything said. they found that fun. 

"What are the stars like?" An echo flower asked, "I've always wanted to see one…" 

"They're really pretty," another responded, "Even prettier than the rocks here. People say that if you see a moving star and make a wish it'll come true!"

"Really? That's so cool!" 

"What would you wish for?" A third questioned, this one sounding more masculine. 

"Uh… promise you won't laugh?" 

"Of course not!" 

"Promise." 

"I wish… that one day, we can all stand on this mountain we're under. Together." 

Two of the flowers burst out laughing. 

"H-hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" 

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just…" 

And then they spoke together, "That's my wish, too…" 

It was the third flower's turn to laugh, "You two are so silly!" 

For some reason, the child felt sad listening to that conversation. Like it was from a long time ago, with none of them left. 

"Hey Stranger," they turned and saw Lucina again, "Funny, we seem to keep running into each other, don't we?" 

The child chuckled, nodding. 

"Heh," she smiled, "Let me warn you real quick, Vaike is up ahead. He must've seen you earlier, because he asked Owain and I if we'd seen a kid wearing that cape. If you see him, I would recommend running." 

He nodded, continuing forward. they came across a pathway. 

"Hyah!" 

The child yelped, stumbling forward to dodge the axe that flew his way. they quickly broke into a run as more axes were thrown towards him. As they ran, they caught a glimpse of blond hair in the shadows, and frowned. 

Finally, they made it out of sight, sighing in relief. 

Until they heard footsteps. 

Vaike walked over, putting his hand in the grass. The child flinched, ducking. 

Vaike sighed heavily, "Donnel, what the hell are you doing here?" 

"Oh! Just visitin Vaike!" Donnel replied happily, "My mum asked for me to get her some new seeds from the shop here!" 

"...I will never understand how you farm in Ferox," he put the child down, walking back with a sigh. 

"Ah man, that guy's so cool," Donnel laughed, "You were so, close man!" 

The child frowned, nodding, though not admitting they didn't want to be caught.

He continued walking through, occasionally answering calls from Owain. they encountered Lucina again, saying hello. 

Unfortunately, they encountered Vaike again, this time throwing axes up from below him. The poor child yelled in pain, getting hit by one, and racing off the bridge. The axes were still thrown. they made it to the edge of the bridge. 

Nowhere else to go. 

He turned to run back, and was approached by the blond. 

"Heh," Vaike grinned. they lifted his great axe, before slicing downwards. 

The platform sliced clean and half, the child fell.

♡

_"W-we have to do something Chrom!"_

_"Well, what do you propose we do?"_

_"I dunno!"_

_"Ugh…"_

_"Oh, I see you're awake. There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know. Here, take my hand."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Robin, huh? That's a nice name. My na m e i s…"_

The child sat up, startled. they remembered falling, and then… blackness. 

He stood up, climbing out of the trash pile. The child picked up his tome, and began to walk again, looking for a way out of the area. 

As they walked, they heard humming. A sweet melody that made him smile. When they rounded the corner, they saw the source. A pink haired woman, dancing as she hummed. they recognized her from the Ruins. 

Olivia turned when she heard him, "Ah! W-Who's there?!" 

He came out from behind some trash, and smiled at her. 

"Oh, you… you're the child who was with Lady Emmeryn in the Ruins…" she smiled shyly, "I'm… Olivia. I live just up ahead, if you'd like to come talk…" 

Then she quickly scurried away. The child followed her out of the trash area, and into a cavern. 

A calming sense of tranquility washed over the child as they entered the cavern. It was quiet. The only sound was the gentle drops of water from the ceiling. 

He heard the humming again, and followed it. Olivia was sitting outside her home. She smiled upon seeing him. 

"You… you actually came to visit, thank you!" She exclaimed happily, standing up, "Come… come in, and make yourself at home!" 

Her home was small, with a bed, cupboard, and one extra room that was locked.

"I know it ah… isn't much…" she admitted. 

He smiled in response, and she did as well. The child looked around the small house, eventually trying the locked door. 

"Oh, please don't go in there," she pulled him back, "That's my son's room, but I'm afraid he isn't home right now." 

The child nodded, eventually saying goodbye and leaving. 

He continued to travel through Farfort. 

After what seemed like forever, they entered a darkened room. An echo flower at the end spoke to him. 

"Behind you." 

He turned around. 

Vaike was scowling at him. 

"5." 

The child backed up nervously. 

"5 orbs, and the Fire Emblem will be complete. 5 orbs, and the Exalt Chrom will harness the power of Naga."

He gulped, clutching the tome tightly. His mind scrambled for an escape. 

Donnel jumped out of the bushes, "Vaike! I'll help ya out!" 

They both looked at him. Vaike sighed heavily, grabbing Donnel by the ear and dragging him away. 

The child took his chance, running off. 

He made it a bit farther, before hearing someone approach behind him. It was Donnel. 

"Hey…" 

The child smiled gently. He frowned. 

"So, uh… Vaike said I should stay away from you. He, ah, called ya a Plegian… are you?" 

The child frowned, and nodded hesitantly. 

"But, you've never hurt anyone! You're my friend, eh?" 

He nodded again, smiling. 

"Yeah! We're friends! Thanks buddy! I'm going to head home, Ma will be gettin' worried." 

He turned to run off, but tripped, slipping. 

"Ah, ah!" He yelped, grasping onto the edge of the platform. 

"Help!" 

Vaike entered the cavern, across from them. He began walking towards Donnel. 

The child made it there first, grabbing the farm child's arm and pulling him up. Donnel gasped. 

"Vaike… I won't let you hurt my friend!" Donnel turned to the blond. He scowled again, leaving. The child sighed in relief. 

"Hey uh, thanks for saving me…" Donnel turned to the child, and grinned, "I better get going, or Ma will kill me! Bye friend!" 

The child waved as he ran out of the room. He turned, and continued walking. 

Vaike was in the next room, on top of a platform. He turned to face him. 

"5 orbs," he said, "5 orbs, and the Fire Emblem will be complete, and the Exalt will harness Naga's power to free us all. You coward, hiding behind Donnel like that. The Kid's too naive for his own good…" 

The child frowned. 

"I'll keep it simple for ya, Plegian. I'm going to kill you," Vaike stood up, "but first, it's customary to tell our story…" 

He trailed off, and sighed. Then he picked up his axe and shouted. 

"Ah, screw it! Why should I tell you that story, when you're about to die?!" 

He jumped down, "Come on then Plegian! Give me all you've got, make this a fight to remember!" 

The child squeaked as Vaike lifted the axe, swinging at him. they ducked, running towards him. The child slid between the fighter's legs, and stood up, running off. 

"What?! Oi, get back here you!" 

He gave chase, running after the child. They ran past a sign that he didn't pay attention too. His tome began ringing. 

"Plegian!" Owain exclaimed happily, "How do you feel about coming to hang out with me and Vaike sometime?! I'm sure you'd get along great! Hey, do you think Vaike likes fish? I wonder what to get him…" 

The child hung up, and continued running. They left Farfort, entering a much hotter and drier place. 

The child saw Lucina, waving as they ran past. 

"Hello Stranger- oh, bye!" She waved back. 

"Lucina! Stop slacking off and catch him!" Vaike stopped to berate her.

"He hasn't done anything though. What's the issue?" 

"He's a Plegian!" 

"But they hasn't broken any laws. He's also getting away." 

"What?!" 

The child made it across the bridge, with Vaike following behind. 

He turned when they heard panting. 

"Must… keep going… have to catch… Plegian!" 

He collapsed on the ground. 

The child saw a water cooler, and grabbed a cup of water, pouring it on Vaike. 

The blonde grunted, managing to stand up. 

He stared at the child for a moment, before scowling and walking back. 

"Did you catch the Plegian?" Lucina asked. 

"Oh shut it Princess," he retorted with a scowl. 

The child chuckled, and continued walking. they remembered what Owain had said in the call, about hanging out with him and Vaike. Smiling, they decided to try it, turning back to walk through Farfort.

Owain stood outside of what the child assumed to be Vaike's house, and the blond smiled. 

"Plegian! I was wondering where you were!" Owain said, "I see you decided to join us! Awesome!" 

The child nodded, smiling. 

"Alright! Just follow my lead, okay?" He grinned, turning and knocking on the door. It opened, revealing the tanned blond, Vaike. 

"Owain! You ready for our super secret, one on one training session?" Vaike laughed. 

"You bet I am!" Owain cheered, "and I brought a friend!" 

"A friend?! Ooh, who is it?" 

Owain stepped aside. 

"Hey there stranger, I don't believe we've… met…" 

Vaike's smile became visibly strained when he saw the child, gritting his teeth. 

"Why don't… you two… come in?" He asked, though his tone wasn't welcoming at all. The child and Owain went inside. 

"Hey, you know each other!" Owain exclaimed, "And here I was, worried about you two getting along!" 

"Look, Owain…" Vaike frowned, "Are you… really expecting me to become friends with a… a Plegjan?" 

"Why not?" The blond frowned, "Can you not do it?" 

"What?!" The axe wielder scowled, "Of course I can! It's just…" 

"Then are you scared?" Owain asked. 

"Of course not!" Vaike scowled, "Fine! Just you watch, I'll become your bestest friend ever Plegian!" He glared at the child, who squeaked. 

"Great!" Owain patted him on the back, "I think I here Lucina calling me. Be back soon!" 

He ran towards the window. It shattered as he jumped out of it.

Vaike and the child stared at each other for a good moment. 

"So… he wants me to become friends with you," Vaike scowled. 

The child tilted his head to the side. 

"Don't give me that look!" The blond shouted, "I'm not scared, I'll be the bestest friend you ever had!" 

He pointed at the table, "So, have a seat friend." The last word was strained. The child walked over and sat down at the table. 

"Can I get you something to drink?" Vaike went up to the counter, and pulled out a soda bottle, alcohol, and tea. 

He began to stand up. An axe appeared, embedding itself in the table right in front of him, "Oi! Sit down, you're the guest!" 

The child blinked, "W-where…" 

"Uh… just… just point to what you want," Vaike laughed nervously. 

He pointed at the tea. 

"Tea huh? Sure!" He grabbed the tea box, and quickly made some. Vaike sat down across from the child, sliding a cup of tea across the broken table. The child caught it, "It's a bit hot, so…" 

The child nodded, content to just hold the cup for now. 

"Well it's not THAT hot!" Vaike scowled, "Drink it!" 

The child took a sip of the tea. It was boiling hot. 

"Y'know…" the man across from him hummed, "It's kind of strange you chose that tea. It's the Exalt's favorite…" 

The child tilted his head, speaking quietly, "I've heard a lot about the Exalt… what is he like?" 

"Lord Chrom?" Vaike blinked, "Well… I've known him since we were little. Everyone has actually, aside from the kids. He's a great guy. I once challenged him to a battle, much to his sister's dismay." 

He frowned, confused. 

"Gods, that was embarrassing… he didn't even fight back at first!" Eventually, he knocked me down… and then he offered to train with me! The nerve!" 

Vaike scowled, but then his expression softened, "After years, when I finally knocked him down, he laughed and congratulated me. That was before his little sister…" 

His expression darkened, "Nevermind. It's not my place to tell you that. You're almost out of tea, aren't you? Let me get you some more." He stood up, taking the child's empty cup and walking to the counter. 

He froze halfway there, "Wait a minute…" 

The child frowned, tilting his head to the side. 

"Owain was supposed to be having his lessons right now… but he isn't here…" 

Vaike looked at the child, "Which means you'll have to have them for him!" 

He frowned, tilting his head to the side. Vaike dropped the cup, pushing all the drinks off the counter and laughing, "Get ready Plegian, because we're doing the ultimate friendship activity." 

The child stood up, frowning still. 

"We're going to cook… SPAGHETTI!" Vaike grabbed him, pulling him over, "First step! The sauce!" He pulled out a bunch of tomatoes and vegetables, "Smash the veggies! Pretend they're your worst enemy!"

The child frowned, poking a tomato. they giggled, patting it lightly. 

"No! Don't pet the enemy!" Vaike scowled, "You smash them! Like this!" He brought his fists down on the tomatoes. The child ducked as they splattered everywhere. 

"Uh.. I'll scrape that into a bowl later," he said, "Next, we cook the pasta!" 

He pulled out a box of spaghetti noodles, "Homemade is obviously better… but I just buy the store stuff, it's cheaper! Now Plegian, throw them in like you mean it!" 

The child blinked, and made some sort of quiet yelling noise, as she opened the box and dumped all the noodles in at once. They scattered everywhere, and they squeaked. 

"Good job!" Vaike clapped him on the back, and they wheezed, "Now, turn the heat up!" 

The child reached across, and turned the stove up.

"Hotter!" 

He turned it up higher. 

"HOTTER!" 

Even more. 

"EVEN HOTTER! C'MON PLEGIAN, THE STOVE ONLY GOES ONE WAY!" 

The child panicked as the stove burst into flames, ducking down as the boiling water and wet noodles flew everywhere. 

"Ah!"

The house was in flames. they frowned. 

"Well… I guess that could've gone better," Vaike admitted, "Good job Plegian!" 

The child wasn't sure whether or not they should smile and nod. 

"So, what's next? Friendship bracelets? Scrapbooking?" The blond laughed.

Then he sighed, "Ah, who am I kidding? I can't be your friend, I'm supposed to kill ya…" 

The child frowned as an axe appeared in his hand, "Alright then! Let's fight, for real this time! C'mon Plegian!" 

He backed up, squeaking. 

"Well?! Come on!" Vaike roared. 

The child gulped, but hit him anyway. A solid whack with a stick to his midsection. 

Vaike blinked, looking down at where he had been hit. 

The child gasped, worried they had actually hurt him. "A-ah!" 

"What the-?! Whoa! Don't cry!" The blond panicked, "I'm fine, I'm fine! You didn't hit me that hard!" 

He sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes. Vaike sighed. 

"Dammit… alright, we won't fight, just, just stop crying!" 

The child sniffled again, giggling at him, "O...okay!" 

Vaike sighed, "Frederick's going to kick my ass for this… alright, let's get the hell out of here, kay?" 

He nodded, following the blond out of the burning house. Owain stood outside. 

"Uh…"

"Don't even ask," Vaike scowled at him, "We're friends now." 

The child gave a thumbs up, smiling. 

"That's awesome!" Owain grinned, "I knew you could do it Plegian!" 

"Hey, I'm the one who taught 'em how to make Spaghetti!" Vaike scowled. 

"Well, you're friends now!" The blond laughed, "Hey, if you ever need anything from either of us, call me! We'll both be there!" 

"Hell yeah," Vaike grinned, "Now, you oughta get going! Miriel's probably wondering what the hell happened to ya." 

The child nodded, smiling as they waved goodbye. they left the area, content with his new friend.

♡

He came across what seemed to be a lab of sorts, going inside. The lights were off, so they could barely see what was in front of him. 

A few steps in, the lights turned on, and were followed by a yawn. A robed woman with a witch-like hat frowned, adjusting her glass. 

"Hmph. That was earlier than I expected, but I'll have to make due," she sighed, putting her pile of books down, "Greetings Plegian, I heard you were coming here." 

The child tilted his head to the side, frowning. 

"Owain can't keep his mouth shut," she explained with a sigh, "Anyway, I have a proposal." 

He nodded, listening. 

"I have a few questions I would like to ask you for my research, and in return for answering them I will guide you safely through Southtown." 

The child nodded, and she smiled.

"Good. Just shake your head yes or no to answer them, now-" 

"Hey! Miriel!" The door behind her opened, "How are ya?!" 

The woman sighed, adjusting her glasses, "What is it Inigo? I'm busy." 

A grey haired child came over, "You're always busy. You should get out more! Hey who's this?" He peeked over her shoulder, "Oh, is that the Plegian you were talking about?" 

"Yes, it is," she scowled, "Now get out!" 

"Hey there Plegian!" The grey haired child pushed in front of her, holding out his hand, "I'm Inigo, you've probably heard of me. Notorious ladies man, currently Ylisse's one and only star?" He grinned, "Nice to meet ya! I see you've already met Miriel too!"

The small child smiled in response, taking his hand and shaking it happily. 

"Say, why don't you come on TV with me sometime?" Inigo laughed, "The ratings would skyrocket if you did!" 

"Yes, and that brute Vaike would break in searching for him," Miriel sighed, "Get out, I have to ask some questions for him." 

"Oh come on!" He frowned, "You probably didn't even introduce yourself! Honestly, now I see where Laurent gets his bluntness…" 

She grumbled something under her breath, "Don't you have better things to do besides interrupt me? Such as alerting the guards of the… recent threat that appeared." 

"Recent… oh!" Inigo snorted, "Yeah, I got'cha! Hey Plegian, don't be a stranger!" He winked, "See ya!" 

Inigo left, going out the door across from them. The child frowned. 

"Ugh, finally," Miriel sighed, "And it seems that my memory has failed me, because I cannot remember what I was going to ask…" she sighed again, frowning, "Very well. Allow me to give you my contact Plegian, if I could see your tome." 

The child opened his tome, and held it out. She produced a quill and wrote her name underneath Owain's in small neat handwriting. 

"There. Southtown is currently on a lockdown of sorts. Call me whenever you find yourself stuck, and I will open the way. Oh, and be careful of the guards. They've been patrolling since Vaike alerted them of your arrival." 

He nodded, closing his tome, "Thank you!" 

"Polite, aren't you?" Miriel smiled a little, "I'll call you once I have remembered the questions I wished to ask. The back door will take you to the rest of Southtown. Proceed when you are ready." 

She walked away, pulling a book off of a stack and beginning to read. The child waved goodbye, and exited through the same door Inigo had. 

Southtown was hot, for lack of a better term. The child found himself removing the cape they had found in Ferox, as well as removing his robe and trying it around his waist to cool down. 

"Hey, Plegian!"

The child jumped, turning around. Inigo laughed. 

"Did I startle ya? Whoops, sorry!" He grinned, "You've made it pretty far already. I'm surprised the guards haven't found you yet."

The child frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion, "Why?" 

Inigo blinked, "Why? Because… ah, nevermind. Hey, the elevator up ahead is shut down y'know. Why don't we walk together? I can start it again for ya." 

He nodded, following the grey haired child. They reached some sort of lift up ahead. Inigo walked to the back of it, and flipped a switch. It began glowing. 

"There, now you can head on up," Inigo smiled at him, "I'll be on my way. Good luck Plegian!" 

The child nodded, getting onto the elevator. It lifted him up, and they smiled. 

He reached the top, and found an outpost, with a fee Ylissean's around it. Lucina stood in it. She smiled upon seeing him. 

"Hello again Stranger," she waved, "I see you've already come to terms with the heat in Southtown." 

He nodded, tilting his head at her. She seemed to be wearing the same outfit as before. 

"Don't worry," the bluenette smiled, "This outfit is thinner than the one you met me in. I'm just fine." 

The child nodded with a smile. they remembered something strange from earlier, and gasped. 

She blinked as they asked her about it. 

"Summoning weapons out of thin air?... Oh!" Lucina laughed lightly, "It's something everyone down here can do. We learned about it after we were trapped… some of us choose to use it more than others, hence Vaike's habit of summoning axes. You'll likely see a lot more of it, so don't worry." 

He nodded, smiling. 

"Have you met Miriel and Inigo?" She asked. they nodded.

"Miriel's a little… strange, but you get used to it. She has an obsession with experimenting and exploring new things. Inigo is Owain's best friend," she laughed, "They used to get into so much trouble together…" 

The child backed away, frowning.

"Got to keep moving?" Lucina nodded, "Alright. I'll see you later Stranger, and watch out for Frederick and the Pegasus Knights!" 

He frowned in confusion, but nodded, continuing forward. 

A couple doors they had to pass were locked, but after calling Miriel, they were unlocked and they kept moving. 

"Halt, stranger!" 

He stopped, turning around. A pair of pegasi landed, and two women slid off. The first with dirty blonde hair and a flower in it, the other with a winged headband and crimson red hair. 

"Apologies for the interrupted," the redhead stated, "But we've received word of a dangerous individual in these parts." 

"I'm Sumia," the dirty blonde stated, "We've been instructed to escort anyone we find to a safe location." 

"Right, and my name is Cordelia. Please come with us," the redhead began to approach. 

"Wait…" Sumia frowned, "May I see your robes?..." 

The child frowned, but nodded. they untied his robes from his waist and showed them off. 

"They… match the description," Cordelia frowned. They glanced at each other, and then mounted their pegasi, brandishing spears. 

"I'm sorry Stranger," she sighed, "But your clothes match the description of the individual we were warned about." 

"I'm afraid this means we have to kill you," Sumia stated. 

They said nothing more, swooping down. The child ducked under their attack with a surprised yelp. Maybe they could outrun them like they did in Ferox?...

No, they would follow him this time, they knew that. 

They decided to try it anyway, on the small hope that if they got far enough they could call for help. 

The child took off, running. The pair flew after them.

After a few moments, they saw a crevice, and ducked inside it to hide. Cordelia and Sumia landed with a frown. 

"Where did they?..." 

"Let's do a quick search, and then let Frederick know." 

The child waited silently, hardly breathing as they searched the area.

"Did you find them?" 

"No, you?"

"Unfortunately, no. Let's go tell Frederick, and keep looking for citizens." 

The child heard hooves clopping against the ground, and then flapping. They were gone. 

They pulled themself out of the crevice, and continued walking. Eventually, they found a large building. 

The child couldn't find a way around, so they went inside. 

A brown haired armored man was inside, humming as he organized some weapons. He turned to see the child. 

"...Hmm…" 

They stared at each other for a good moment. 

"You must be the Plegian," he stated, "I apologize, I got caught up in cleaning the area. One moment please." 

He finished organizing the weapons, and whistled. A horse galloped over, and he mounted it. 

"I am Frederick, retainer to the Royal Family," he stated, "I am sorry, but for the safety of Ylisse and my Lord, I must kill you." 

The child panicked as Frederick galloped towards him, rolling away. They didn't want to fight, but the opposite door was locked. 

A deadly game of Keep Away was initiated, as the child dodged Frederick's attacks, just barely avoiding the axe and hooves. 

After what seemed like forever, someone else entered. A woman rode her horse inside. She had red hair. 

"Frederick!" She called, "Hold on!" 

"Sully," Frederick stopped his attacks and turned to her, "What is it?" 

"Got a telegram from Owain. He's asking to not kill the Plegian. Apparently they're friends," the woman, Sully, responded. 

"Really?" Frederick glanced at the child, who immediately nodded. 

"Hmm… I hate to ask, but do we have proof of this?" Frederick glanced at them. The child scrambled to pull out their tome, calling Owain. 

"Hello Plegian!" Owain exclaimed happily, "What do you need?" 

"Owain," Frederick stated, "I've received word that you and this Plegian are… friends. Is this true?" 

"Frederick! My man!" Vaike exclaimed, "Yo!" 

"What? Of course it is!" Owain stated, "The dark swordsman doesn't lie Frederick!" 

"Don't worry," Lucina's voice came from the tome, "We've talked multiple times. The Plegian isn't a threat." 

"It seems I have entirely misunderstood this situation," Frederick dismounted, "I hope you can forgive me for making such a mistake." 

The child nodded, smiling. 

"Great! We're all friends again!" Owain exclaimed happily. 

"Oi, Owain! Inigo's on TV, come on!" Vaike shouted. 

"Really?! Awesome! Sorry Plegian, I have to go. Talk to you later!" 

Owain hung up. Frederick bowed.

"Once again, I sincerely apologize for the misunderstanding Plegian. I will alert the others to stop their search immediately." 

The child smiled wider, nodding. 

"I got the door," Sully dismounted, walking across the room and unlocking the opposite door, "You're almost at the resort y'know. Just a bit farther." 

"Plegian," Frederick stated, "While I understand you have made friends down here, please understand this. I serve to protect the royal family. Should you cause any harm to them at all, you will become my enemy. This includes Lord Chrom." 

"Geez Frederick," Sully frowned, "Calm down, will ya? See ya later Kid, good luck." 

The child smiled at her, and nodded at Frederick, leaving the building. 

♡


End file.
